


Waking Up

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, mpreg!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up in stages before he realized something. He was here and everyone thought Blaine did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First, there was sound.

It was like someone was trying to talk to him underwater. He could hear the ebb and flow of voices and sounds but could never make out the words. After some time, he could make out the way a T sounded or an S. 

Then, there was light. 

Kurt finally opened his eyes but he couldn’t see anything. He could make out lights and shadows and shapes that moved faster when they realized that they realized he was awake. Colors came slowly and it took time but he began to recognize the shapes. He could see his father, he could see Rachel, and he could see Carole. Where was Blaine?

Finally, there came thoughts.

He was able to make sense of the world around him. He could hear the words and see everything. He could even move but speaking came a little harder. With his parents gathered around him, he lightly reached over and touched the ring on his finger.

“This is going to be hard to hear,” Burt said softly and his heart skipped a beat. “Blaine’s the reason you’re here. He was found with the gun and he shot you. He tried to kill you.”

No.

“He’s in jail now sweetheart,” Carole brushed back his hair. “He has been for seven months.”

It wasn’t Blaine. Sure, they had been fighting at the time but it wasn’t Blaine. 

“It’ll all be okay.”

—

_The spaghetti sauce smelled amazing. Kurt smiled and tasted it, humming a little in satisfaction. After the tense few weeks that he and Blaine had it was nice to finally be working on their relationship, starting with date night._

_The door opened and he grinned wider, placing the spoon on the holder. He took a few steps into the living room and froze._

_That wasn’t Blaine._

_He looked young, maybe Kurt’s age. The kid was shaking and his eyes darted around as he grabbed the vase on the side table._

_“Hey!” Kurt shouted, too shocked at the fact that he was being robbed to really think it through._

_The kid gasped, spun around, and suddenly Kurt was on the ground. He felt the hot blood draining from him and heard the kid scamper away._

“Hey, hey,” he jerked awake, gasping slightly as his father rubbed his arm. He could hear the heart monitor beeping wildly and jerked a few more times before leaning back. 

“Not Blaine,” he whispered and Burt’s face softened. 

“I know, we were all shocked too.”

—

Was Blaine scared?

Had he resigned himself to life in prison?

Did he even know if Kurt was alive?

He tried so hard to tell someone, anyone, that Blaine was innocent. They would give him a sad smile and pat his hand. 

"I know this is hard."

"Blaine isn’t a good person.”

“He tried to kill you.”

Every time he opened his mouth to try to force the words out people would shush him. How was he supposed to relax if his fiancé was sitting in a cell?

“So, then my costar said that I was stealing her light. Me!” Rachel huffed next to him. “She’s just horrible. I hate-“

“Wasn’t Blaine,” Kurt finally whispered and she looked over in surprise. 

“What?”

“Blaine…didn’t,” he swallowed around his sore throat. “He didn’t shoot me.”

She looked down sadly and sighed. “He…”

“I saw someone else. It wasn’t Blaine,” his voice cracked. 

“Are you saying that Blaine is innocent?” Rachel asked, hand tightening on his. “Kurt…he’s been in jail for months.”

“I know what I saw.”

She hesitated before pulling out her phone and taking a step back.

—

The past few days had been a blur. The police came and took his statement, making notes of all the differences in the previous statements given by his neighbor. When he picked the kid out of a line up of known burglars. 

Blaine got an apology from the court and was set free. 

When the hospital door opened his heart skipped a beat. Blaine looked thinner and exhausted but just as handsome as ever. He had a soft smile on his face and his eyes shone with tears. 

“Hi,” he whispered and Kurt held out a trembling hand. 

“Hi,” Kurt felt tears running down his cheeks. “I tried telling them. I thought that they would know that you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I came home and found you. I thought you were dead,” Blaine choked out a little. “Then Ms. Channing came in and found me holding the gun. No one even told me if you were okay.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt smiled, feeling almost giddy. “We’re okay. You’re home.”


	2. Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write another part for Waking Up where everybody tries to get Blaine’s forgiveness for believing he was guilty but Blaine can’t forgive them, even Burt and Kurt understands why
> 
> Prompt: I really really loved your story Waking Up! Will there be a follow up of Kurt’s reaction at his family and friends for not believing Blaine?
> 
> Prompt: Sequel to Waking Up: Soon after his arrest, Blaine found out he was pregnant. He gave birth in prison a couple of weeks before he was freed, and he never even got to hold his baby before the Hummels took her. When he’s reunited with Kurt, and he asks about the baby, he learns that Kurt didn’t even know she existed and when they finally get to see her, Blaine finds out the name the Hummels gave her is not the one he’d chosen, and they are still conviced that Blaine is a dangerous criminal.

Blaine looked so much older. 

It had only been six months but he looked like he had aged ten years. There were lines that Kurt didn’t remember on his face and his eyes had a terrifying blankness to them. When he took Kurt’s hands in his own they were trembling and when he smiled it looked fractured and unnatural.

“I missed you every single day,” he whispered, voice cracking. 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you,” Kurt pushed himself onto his elbows and pulled Blaine into his arms. The moment he sat on the bed he melted into Kurt’s touch and let out a broken sob. His entire body shook and he clung to Kurt like he was afraid to let go.

“Have you seen her?” Blaine asked softly as they held each other.

“Who?” Kurt asked, voice muffled where his face was buried in his shoulder. 

“Hope.”

Kurt pulled back a little. “Who’s Hope?”

He had never seen pure heartbreak before but this was what it had to look like. Blaine’s body went lax in his arms and his eyes went completely blank. Then he sucked in a shaking breath and he twisted a hand into his hair. 

“Your parents haven’t told you?” His voice sounded ragged. “They never told you about Hope?”

“Blaine, you’re scaring me.”

The door swung open and Burt looked between them, eyes dark and suspicious. Blaine’s face twisted and he stormed over to Burt, hatred in his eyes. 

“Where is she?” He snapped. 

“She’s doing well,” Burt kept his head held high. 

“She’s my daughter! She’s our daughter!” Blaine motioned between them and Kurt’s heart skipped a beat. “You have no right to keep her from us.”

“Wait,” Kurt grabbed his wrist. “What’s happening?”

“I found out I was four months pregnant a few days after I was arrested,” his eyes glittered with tears. “I took care of myself. I worked hard to make sure that the baby was as healthy as possible. Then they didn’t even let me hold her. They took her out of my arms and I was left alone!”

“We’ve taken good care of Kenzie.”

“Her name is Hope!” Blaine practically wailed, both hands gripping his hair. “And she is our child!”

The world felt like it was spinning and Kurt’s brain finally caught up enough. He had a child and that child had been taken away from his only parent at the time. Blaine looked like he was actually dying and it broke his heart into a million pieces. 

“Stop!” Kurt shouted, startling them both. “You took the baby?”

“She needed to be protected-“

“You took her from me, changed her name and were going to raise her with the idea that I am a monster,” Blaine spat. “I had to sit and wonder what she was doing and wish that I could at least hold my baby.”

“Dad,” Kurt breathed. 

“We thought he had tried to kill you! Maybe he did,” Burt’s eyes locked on Blaine who had wrapped his arms around his middle. “I wasn’t going to let your child grow up knowing the man who tried to kill you.”

“You told me once that Blaine was a son to you. Now, you’re treating him like a criminal,” Kurt reached forward and took his hand. “I am not confused at all about what I saw. Blaine didn’t do this and if you still believe it and don’t consider Blaine your son anymore than you shouldn’t consider me that either.”

Burt hesitated, looking torn. “We almost lost you.”

“And Blaine lost everything,” Kurt said firmly. “Bring us our baby. Bring us Hope.”

Burt left the room to call Carole and Blaine completely broke down. His body shook violently as he sat on the side of the hospital bed and let Kurt hold him tightly. They cried together, hearts broken as they waited. 

Finally, Burt stepped into the room with a tiny baby and Blaine let out a small wounded sound. Kurt wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling. Maybe if he had gotten to experience the pregnancy and the excitement he would feel more connected. Every neuron in his brain was firing like crazy and he couldn’t even really consider what had happened. 

Blaine whimpered when the baby was finally put in his arms and he touched her face reverently. Seeing the baby was like a stab to the heart and Kurt reached out to touch her tiny hand. 

This was his daughter. 

Having the baby here wouldn’t cure everything but it could begin to heal some of the wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: BPotD #861 (with a twist): After being shot in his home and spending months in a coma, Kurt finally wakes up to find out Blaine is in prison, accused of being the person who shot Kurt and tried to kill him, and most of their family and friends believe he’s guilty. But Kurt remembers everything, he knows his fiancé is innocent, and he doesn’t understand how their loved ones could turn their backs on Blaine.


End file.
